Affair
by moonlightbear
Summary: Affairs are bad, never have an affair because in the end it always tears the family apart. first CBTD fic. R&R! rated for STRONG LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE
1. affair

Affairs

summary: Affairs are bad, never have an affair because in the end it always tears the family apart.

_author's note-- rating is just to be safe. i don't own the baker clan. and this idea just hit me and in truth i don't know if or when i'll update this...mainly it depends on the reviews i get so if you want more ask!_

**---baker home---**

_We just finished watching the Maury show, god I hate that show... only because it hits to close to home. How can those people do that, tell someone they love, that they had an affair while thounsands of people are watching; I could never do that. But then how do I tell him, tell the man I love that I cheated on him for, well in truth I never... okay subconcinous here's what the deal was. Back In High school my best guy friend, David Rider, and I made a pact to meet every year together on September 6, the same day we met 4 years before. Anyhow the first time the met after we graduated, they party hardy, and then the next morning we woke up in the same bed together. Although embarrassed alittle, we were able to face each other again the following year. This time just going to a club to talk and then we went to his place, and the next morning we woke up together in his bed. So all-in-all it was a pact we made, right? Although my second birth wasn't planned, the week...day Charlie was conceived, Nora was with Tom's mom I was visiting David and Tom was on an away game, sooo... But Tom never thought of it... And then there's Jake, there isn't a huge difference in Charlie and Jake's birthday date, its only 2weeks and well Jake came prematurely sooo... oh gosh what have gotten myself into! Charlie is fine, he lives else where now it won't affect him to much... But Jake is just a child, it'll break his heart, it'll break everyone's heart except hers. Her heart was already broken with this ordeal, it broke the day she told him their sleeping together on these reunions had to stop it was after she gave birth to Jake, and well that was the last time she ever saw him... so **how in the world** is she soppose to explain this to the man she loves the most without the fear of... him strangling her or her two sons that are not his!_

**--end chapter--**

_author's notes: is it just me or is jake baker the most loved and used character of CBTD_

_R&R PLEASE!_


	2. cause and effect

Affair

by; moonlightbear

Chapter 2: Cause and Effect

_author's notes: first of all thank you for the reviews ppl, second of all i don't own CBTD, third of all chapter one was kate's thoughts and that's the first and last first person point of veiw chapter i'm doing for this fic... for me i write better third person point of view stories, its weird i know i can think about the story in first person but can only write in third person. and fourth of all, for the jake lovers, LOVE YA JAKE! and fifth of all if you don't like my short chapters then look in my bio for the reason(last paragraph).btw i really suck at writing first person point of view I PROMISE that's the last time i ever do it again, i just reread my first chapter I'M really really SORRY!_

_--7pm master bedroom-- after dinner--_

This would be the perfect time for Kate to tell Tom, but _how_, is her problem. The kids are being as good as the can be, because they know this is their parents alone time; one hour every other night then its family time. Its late so he can't do anything drastic, can he? He walks out of the bathroom and sits down on the bed next to her and wraps his arms around her and sighs contently, but she's not happy. The guilt is getting to her, and she chacks...

"TOM!" She shouts accidently, he jumped a mile. "Oh, god I'm sorry."

"It's ok, its ok. Are you ok? Whats wrong?"

"I- you-" She took a deep breathe. "Tom I... I" She choked on her words and her eyes filled with tears. "I Have to tell you something! I can't do it anymore!"

"What? You can't do What? Sweetie what's wrong?" He cuddled close to her to comfort her, hold her.

"I can't live this lie, I'm so SO sorry, Tom." His face fell, he loosened his grip. "Please you have to let me explain! I didn't--" He was shaking his head, he knew what it was now. "It wasn't soppose to happen, but it did! And I'm sorry, please forgive me, I'm so so sorry and don't punish them it wasn't there fault, please." He jumped away at that last part, it wasn't 'don't punish him or her' it was 'don't punish them_, them!'_ She was crying full fled now harsh sobs racking her body.

"Whose the _Basturd?"_ she looked at him slightly confused, that only pissed him off more. "_WHOSE THE GODDAMN BASTURD!"_ She was shaking and then fliched away at his anger. "WHO!"

"David, David Rider. " She sobbed. "Please it- it stopped after Jakey was born, I- I haven't seen him since. I Promise!"

"You already broke our promise we made in marrige, how do I know you can be true to this! In fact you've already lied to me you see that damn basturd once every year, if not more, you little bitch!"

"No! NO! I haven't, you can call my mother I've gone there ever since I've cut it off, I swear!" She sobbed.

" 'After Jakey was born' is Jake mine?" He said it coldly and he knew the answer. The normal noise of things breaking and kids sceaming in the Baker home had come to a sudden silence, the kids were listening. She only sobbed. "IS HE MINE?"

And then she cried out, "No!" Gasps could be heard on the otherside of the door.

"You said 'them' who else? Who else?"

There was no use, she knew his anger would go through the roof, their marrige was over, she knew it because Charlie was his pride and joy and now that would be taken away from him. "Charlie." Again gasps could be heard from the otherside of the door.

Tom looked as if his heart stopped for a moment, his eyes were wide and his mouth a gapped. "Charlie?" He whisphered in shock and she nodded. "FUCK!" He threw the side table tobbling over. "Jesus christ, anyone else, you bitch!" and she shook her head, "Daamn! How long have you fucked this guy?"

"A- A- A- a- about 13 14 years." His eyes widen. "But it'll never happen again I swear! ple--"

"Don't you dare!" He thundered. "You're DAMN right it'll never happen again, because you're OUT! BOTH OF YOU!" He pulled her up and off the bed and toward the door. As he opened it and shoved her through it toward the stairs he finally let hergo and turned toward the nine youngest Bakers. The three youngest along with Jake were balling their eyes out, Tom locked eyes with Jake, who was shaking uncontrolable. "Go-to-your-room." Too scared to move phase passed Jake quickly, because the first step Tom took toward him and he was in his room in a flash, but Tom was right behind him. Tom went to his dresser and pulledout clothes from each drawer, just a handful of whatever was in the drawer, and threw it into Jake's arms and then leading him out to the front door making sure Kate was out too. The whole time Jake pleaded with his father the whole time but Tom didn't even talk to Jake, he just threw out the boy and his mother on to the streets.

"PLEASE, DAD!"

"I AM NOT YOU FATHER!" Was his reply.

Jake turn to his mom, "What did I do?" He wailed, dropping his clothes and hugging his mother.

"It's not your fault, it's mine."

_"Dad! you can just leave jake and mom--"_

_"Go to your rooms, NOW!"_

_"No, dad, I--" Smack! "AHH!"_

_"Go to your room!"_

"MOM, That was Sara!"

"The sooner we leave sweetie the sooner he'll calm down, ok?"

Jake nodded. "But where are we going to go?"

"I got the keys to the one car, come on lets get your stuff and we'll spend a night at a hotel around here tonight and head to grandma's tomorrow ok?" and Jake nodded, tears rolling down his face. "It's going to be ok, I promise."

A sob excaped his mouth, "Please, don't make me any promises." And he picked up a bunch of clothes and walked toward the car without another word.

_--end chapter--_

_author's notes--i'm sorry if i made you cry... i cried while writing it. i think this story will be going up to M rating because its more then i expected, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW! thanyou and goodnight or should i say good morning! it 12:46 right now!_


	3. to grandma's house we go

Affair

by; moonlightbear

Chapter 3- To Grandma's House we go!

_author's notes; i don't own CBTD(damn); i don't know how onstar work on the car side of it(ie. when your receiving a call) so just deal with my idea; rating is for stronge language and violence. truthfully i don't know how violent he'll get, so be prepared for action and affection at any given point. it may surprize you! now on to the story..._

_--on the road--_

"I'm hungery. When are we going to eat?"

"Soon." She replied, "Is that it?" She waited for the reply, but knew it would never come, Jake just stared out the window. "Listen Jake I know your upset, but you can't stop talking to me, honey." But he still just stared out the window. "Things will be ok, I pro--" Jake cut her off.

"Don't make promises to me!" He said sharply and loudly, then he continued in a whisper and looking down sadly. "Things are never going to be ok again." He sniffled and then yawned.

"Oh Jake, sweetie bad things happen and when all is done, it can only go up. So only good things can happen now, okay."

As if on cue, the music in the car turns off and OnStar makes an announcement. "Receiving call from 'Charlie'" it said, except the word Charlie was voice in Tom's voice. "Receiving call from 'Charlie', would you like to answer?"

"Yes." Kate replied

"Could not understand, please repeat."

"Yes" Kate said but knew it wouldn't work. Tom had set everything up and so it only responded to his requests. So as it started to repeat the 'please repeat' message she pressed the little button on the rearview mirror that had a little phone on it and Charlie's voice boomed through the car.

"Uh mom? Is something going on that I don't know about? Because when I called home dad told me never to call back again and when I called your cell Sara told me to call you through here 'cause you forgot your cell. So yeah, is something going on?"

"A little bit, yes." She heard Jake's small 'more then a little' statement. "But I'll tell you later about that. Why're you calling anyhow?"

"Well since dad doesn't want to, maybe you can shed some light on it... My credit card the one you guys gave me isn't working, I was buying a part for a car I was working on and they said it declined! When I called the card company and they said the card was cancelled! so what's going on?"

Sighing in anger and fustration she replied saying, "Ok don't worry about it, sweetie... um can you find a place where I can wire some money to, and when I find a place to wire from, I'll call, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks mom... um..." As he told her where she wrote it down swriving a little since Jake didn't bother to even try to help.

"Ok I'll call you when I get it. Take care, honey."

"Bye, mom."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an hour later when they came upon a place to wire the money, eat, and call all together. They stopped at the bank that was in the parking lot of a convient store, that had a place to wire money in it, and there was a park across the street.

"Well, Tom didn't cut me off, so that's good, right!" She said, getting into the car, where Jake still sat solumely. Sighing, she reached over to Jake, but he shifted away suddenly become best friends with the passenger side door. "Now Jake--" She started.

"Why did you lie?" He cut in.

"To who, Jake?" She asked.

"Everyone." He answered quietly.

Sighing again, she replied, "Jake if i had told your father" _he's not my dad anymore remember_, Jake said to himself, and Kate ignored it. "earlier, things would have been much harder on everyone."

"So then why did you confess now!" He asked glaring at his mother.

"Because its... its difficult, honey." Was her only reply.

"Why couldn't you wait?"

"Its been very hard recently Jake, you wouldn't understand."

"Understand what! That you were feeling guilty or something and just had to tell him! You did it for your own good! And thats all!"

"Now Jake, Don't You--"

"I HATE YOU!" He replied jumping out of the parked car and running toward the park. He dogded around the cars as he ran across the street to the park. Kate wasn't that far behind, but she did wait till she had the right away to cross. Jake ran through the trees, sand, grass, and was running up a steep hill when he tripped. Jake didn't move from his spot, laying face down in the grass, but he was cold and upset and so he laid there shaking and sobbing until his mom reached him. You may say that this is not the way Jake normally acts, but then again this is not a normal situation for him!

The worry and fear that had settled into her stomach rose into her throat when she saw her son on the ground. As she made her way up the hill to where her son laid she slipped a few times before getting there, but once she got there she pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around him as they rocked back and forth. Tears ran down her face as she told him over and over, "I'm sorry, baby, so sorry. Things _will_ turn out alright you'll see and you were right I was only thinking of myself. I should've thought it out more, sweetie, and I'm sorry for the way it turned out."

"I wanna go home, I want things the way they were, mom. Please please say we can go home!" He sobbed, holding on to Kate for dear life.

"I'm afraid not, at least not right now." It didn't matter what way she said it, he still cried that much harder. She didn't blame him, she wants the same thing, rather then being here wiring money to her second eldest and sitting in wet grass when its 65 outside and they're in sweatpants and t-shirts. It was freezing out! They sat there for a good ten to fifteen minutes getting a good cry out of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later Jake and his mom sat at the little dinner that was also in the parking lot of the main store, along with the bank. They were in a different set of clothes, having a silent meal; although Jake didn't seem to be that hunger anymore...

After the meal ended, they went back to the car and Jake sat there in the back seat while Kate went inside, the main store, to wire the money. As Kate came out she got into the car and drove down the road and stopped at the payphone(considering the OnStar phone tends to not respond to her voice). She stopped and parked the car in front of the phone and got out to use it. Jake knew she was talking to his brother Charlie by one, she said she was going to call him back after she wired the money and two when she said "hi, Charlie" to the phone. He could only hear what his mother said, she explained everything to Charlie(why dad was mad, why they weren't home, and told him where they were going.) Jake figured out Charlie was going to meet them at grandma's, because Kate had said "Okay, honey see you soon." and after she talked to Tom and got in the car she explained that Charlie was coming to grandma's house too.

Lets get back to the convo between Kate and Tom, Jake heard almost all of both sides between his mom and dad, because of their yelling. Jake had tried to block them out, until something caught his attention... "Receiving call from 'Kate,' receiving call from 'Kate,' would you like to answer?" Jake got up and reached and pressed the button to answer.

"Jake?"

"Sara?" Jake asked, alittle confused until he remembered mom left her cell behind.

"Yeah, Mike, Mark, Kimmy and Jessica are here too."

"Hey, dude!"

"Hi!"

"Hello!" Kim and Jess greeted together.

"Hey! Sara are you okay?" Jake asked.

After a short pause, giving sara a moment to remember, "Oh, yeah, nah don't worry about it... dad was just mad, he's been in his room since. I should be the one asking you if your okay... so are you?"

"Yeah,"Jake answered gloomliy. "Mom and I are going to grandma's and I think Charlie is going to. Dad cancelled his credit card."

"Yeah we know that part now, we can hear them..." both sides of the conversation sighed in despair. "Dad told us that we're not really suppose to talk to you but we all agree thats not right."

"Is that why Henry, Kyle, and Nigel is there?" Jake asked sadly.

"NO! Henry is at his friends Jerry's house practicing for an assemble and Nigel and Kyle are at Pee Wee football practice. Besides Jake you know they miss you! Why would you say something like that?"

"I don't know." he sighed. "Its just... I don't know of anything anymore and... _mom just hung up so, dad--"_

"Whats going on?"

"Love you." Sara said real fast before responding to her dad. As she was putting the phone down. "Um, I was talking to my boyfriend dad."

"All of you were talking to her boyfriend?" Jake heard the accusing voice of his dad _or should he call him Tom now?_ "And I thought you didn't have a boyfriend at the mo--" The phone finally hung up..._ whats going to happen to them? jake wondered._

_--end chapter--_

_author's notes: Reviews do wonders for a fast update so reveiw if you want more okay! and there is a FORUM for us CBTD FANS so check it out!_


	4. tom

Affair

by: moonlightbear

Chapter 4: Tom

_RATING! FOR STRONGE LANGUAGE AND SOME CHILD ABUSE_

_author's notes: this story is dedicated to the author of "missing", that story is so great, i'm looking forward to chapter 9 now! other ppl on have me on there favorites list and alerts, but i don't check that on my stats, but when i was seeing who DMBfan like or what they wrote... i saw me on there favorites! it gave me motive to write... they're story is great so if they liked mine well... that makes me feel great... thank you! _

_now on to the story---------------_

_--baker house--_

"Hand me the phone." Tom said shortly and in a way that you shouldn't disagree with him, but...

"No..." Sara replied, being the rebellion, she is.

"Give me the phone now!" He ordered, in the same way he had ordered Hank and Nora, that one time, to get dress.

"No..." Sara replied again holding the phone behind her back. At that moment Mike took the phone almost unnoticable, he opened it to delete the number but the phone bleeped a tune as it open and Tom turn furious when he realized what they were trying to do... As he advanced fast the kids scattered! Yelling and screaming came from the house, they all ran from Tom, but he was only after two of his children...

"Sara catch!" Mike shouted, tossing the phone to her as they crossed paths. Sara opened it as she ran, clicking recent outgoing phone calls. BAM She ran into Mark who lost his glasses, and she lost the phone. Scrambling on the floor she handed Mark his glasses, and got up to run just as Tom came barging into the room. She shot off and away. He slowed when he saw something shiny reflect at him, Mark huddled in the corner. Tom picked up the item, turned it in his hands and saw who they had called, _damn them! he thought._ He left the room in a huff and resumed his chase, they knew they weren't allowed to talk to them and they had! They disobeyed him! Especially...

"SARA, MIKE! GET BACK HERE!" Tom yelled.

Mike didn't see him... He'd been hiding when Tom resumed the search, and he jumped when Tom yelled, reveiling his hiding spot. In a flash, Mike felt arms grab him and pulled him from his spot, "SARA!" He yelled in fear.

"Yes, Sara come here." Tom said, holding the frighten Mike in his arms. "Lets us three talk." He said calmly, with anger on the egde of his voice.

Sara was in the vent, you know the vent/passage way found in Mark's room, in here Tom wouldn't be able to get her... The house had gone silent, "Just talk..." Sara asked quietly, but it sounded throughout the house.

"IT'LL BE ALOT MORE IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" He yelled in the most fearsome way, causing Sara to jump back and Mike to wail.

"Sara Please" Mike wailed in fear, tears falling from his eyes. Sara rushed through the vent to get to her dad, to protect her brother from him. She made a turn and found a door, opening it she found herself in her own room._ wow that vent goes everywhere, she thought wildly._ She left her room, ran down the hall, and down the stairs and in to the living room where her father was at.

"I'm here! Now let Mike go!" Sara said out of breathe.

"Close the door."

"Not til you let Mike go." She replied.

He let Mike go and Mike ran to Sara, holding on to her with a death grip. "Now close the door, Sara. The three of us are going to talk." He said in a voice that was not to be reckoned with. Sara turned, with Mike still attached, and closed the door. "Sit down." Tom said gestering to the couch across from the chair he was seated in. All doors to the room was closed, it was just them and him. Sara and Mike walked over and the moment their bottoms touch the couch, Tom was standing right over them, on top of them... He was Hell---o intimating... He scared the living daylights out of them at the moment. "Didn't I tell you to hand me the phone." He said in a dangerously calm voice. Sara nodded shakily. "And did you?" She shook her head. "Speak out loud."

"No." She replied.

"Didn't I tell you to come here."

"Yes."

"And did you?"

"I did the second time." She said in an almost pleading voice.

"And didn't I tell you to NOT call that bastard child." He siad, anger rose slightly in his voice.

"If you mean Jake, then yes, you did." She replied rebelliously.

"And you disobeyed me! didn't you?" His voice rose more. "Don't Answer That I Already Know!" He yelled and they flinched away when he threw the phone at them.

"He's Our Brother, You Can't Cut Us Off From Him!" Sara yelled as she stood up. Mike hid behind her.

Smack "Ahh!" Sara cried out as she was hit, she fell to the floor with a thump. Mike sat in fear, wide eyes watch Tom... As Tom turned towards Mike, the boy flinched in fear. "Stand up!" Tom said angerly. Mike did as he was told. Tom looked down at Mike and mike looked at Tom... "Will you disobey me again?" Tom asked, Mike shook his head NO. "Will you lie to me again?" Again Mike shook his head, "TALK!" Tom yelled.

"No." Mike said shakily.

"Will you call that number again?"

"HE'S OUR BROTHER!" Mike yelled. Smack

"NOW TELL ME!" Tom takes a breathe..." Will you called that number again?..."

Both Sara and Mike were near tears... shaking their heads, "No." they replied.

"Good now go to your rooms! NOW!"

The two left in a hurry, running into their siblings as they opened the door. As Tom was left alone in the living room... he slowly started to regret what he had just done. As Tom put his head in his hands and a sob exscaped,_ how could this happen... it just got out of control, when he's upset or stressed he got mad/angry... what kind of father was he?... he just hit them, his own two kids... but this is no upset episode, he was devastated... the last time he was devastated was when his father passed away 6 yrs ago. he had made literally made a second door into the bedroom from beating the crap out of the wall... it was his outlet, one time he had hit kate... and now, it seemed he was using his kids. my god..._

_--end chapter--_

_author's notes... i should have another chapter up by wensday night, late night hope you enjoy! and if you haven't read "missing" its great go and read it... THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVEIW!_

_ps. i know tom is harsh in this... but i'm just writing what my fingers type..._


	5. grandma's house

Affair

by: moonlightbear

Chapter 5 Grandma's House

_author's notes: my bad didn't get on the computer yesterday... and it was screwing up too... and my brother was being a b$&... but here i am... the next chapter may take longer... i hope my updates will not take as long as the last... anywho thank you for all the great reviews! now on to this new chapter----------_

_--9pm---tannerville,NY--_

"Jake, honey, wake up. We're at grandma's" Kate said, as she pulled into the driveway of her childhood. Good memories of apple-schemere, and bad memories of her sister's death happened here... And she knew many more memories were to come, here in this house. It was a two story house, although the whole top level is a loft, large enough for 6 full-size bunkbeds to fit. The bottom level has 4 bedrooms, 3 1/2 baths, living room, family room, and full kitchen. It was beautifully constructed. The porch light turned on and out the front door came a cute little old lady of 70yrs, who has taken care of herself.

"Oh my babies!" She sqealed. So if Kate hadn't woken Jake, his grandmother had by her opening his door and pulling him into a bear hugs.

"Grams!" He exclaimed, slightly upset and tiredly. As they parted, he sighed, "Hi grandma..."

"Oh my dear, cheer up abit." She said, looking at her grandson's tired and sad face. "Things will get better, ok." She put a hand affectionately on his cheek, he looked up briefly, shrugged, and walked toward the house. Grandma Gliberth watched her grandson for a moment before turning to her daughter. "Kate, Katey." She said affectionately.

Kate opened her arms to her mom. "Hi momma,"

"That boy of yours needs to talk, I can see it in his eyes."

"I know momma, we've had a rough couple of days..."

"You too, need to talk." Kate's mom pointed out.

"I know, but sleep is what I need more, right now."

"I understand, but before you sleep I made some dinner, Jake's favorite!" Kate couldn't say 'no' to the face her mother put on.

"Ok, we'll get changed and then be down to eat." Kate told her and then remembered, "Oh and Charlie might arrive earily morning, 3AM-ish. Is the key still under the pot?"

"Never left, my dear"

"Didn't think it would." Kate laughed.

"Mom?"

Kate looked up passed her mother and saw her son standing on the porch, his arms up in a "whats going on/ whats taking so long?" gester. "The boy doesn't like to wait, shall we go?"

Kate opened the back and dished out the two overnight bags they had bought and put them over her should and turned to her mom and said, "We shall." Giving her mom a small smile, and her mother beamed.

"Its going to be ok." Kate's mother replied comfortibly.

As they went into the house, grandma Gilberth said, "Jake the upstairs is all set for you and Charlie, get settled and then i have some dinner ready!"

"The upstairs is so big. Do I have to stay there?"

"Jake do as your Grandma says." Kate responded.

Jake sighed. "Whatever... By the way, I'm not hungery." He said and then turned with his bag and took the stairs two at a time, ignoring his mother's calls. He changed his clothes and got into bed, he sighed again and looked around the loft. He was lonely, there were 12 beds and he was the only one there... It wasn't fair, he didn't do anything wrong, except being born... Maybe that was the problem... He sighed again, As the tears threatened to fall, he rolled over with a pillow in his arms and let them. He cried himself to sleep.

---------------------------------------

Downstairs Kate and her mother talked, "I don't know what to do about him, mom. You should have seen his face when Tom kick us out; and Tom, he slapped Sara!"

"There's several ways this can go sweet heart... But give Jake sometime to come around, and Charlie can help too."

"I guess so..."

"Good now go to your room and change, come and have dinner, and then get some rest. It'll do you good."

"Ok momma." And she did as she was told. The dinner was nice and quiet, but she still worried about Jake.

-----------------------3am-ish-------------------

Charlie opened the front door with a creak, he winced at the sound, and closed the door behind him. As he headed for the stairs, he noticed a small paper frog, he laughed remembering the many times he spent doing origami in this house. He unfolded the frog and inside was a note,

_dear charlie, if you're hungery there leftovers from tonights dinner on the counter, love grandma, ps. jake didn't eat..._

The note said it all...

He got a full plate and headed upstairs, making just enough noise to wake his brother. Jake mumbled something about Tony Hawk on a pogo-stick.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Charlie said loud enough to wake Jake just abit more, but also sounded truely sorry.

"Tis ok," Jake replied sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Late." Charlie replied, setting the food down on the side table by jake's bed and another bed he would occupy. "Or earily, whatever way you look at it... You hungery?"

"Ummm... yeah, can I" Jake asked pointing a the food.

"Sure." Charlie replied, handing him a fork and taking a second one out for himself.

After a few moments, Jake set the fork down, "More then enough for me." He said.

"Ditto that" Charle was finished too. Both laid on there beds... "How you holding up?"

"Why're you asking?"

"Just wondering, mom told me she was worried about you."

"She was, is?"

"Yeah..."

"Well... I I just wanna go home, but its not my home any more so... I don't know where I wanna go..." Jake said, his voice holding a 'lost' feeling to it. After a moment or so he sniffled.

"Jake?"

"I'm ok..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm going to sleep."

"Ok, then, good night."

"Two words... Night."

------------------------NYC---------------------------------

"DR! DR! Wait up man!"

"Do I ever answer to that!" Responded the man standing in the door way(with near black hair, light brown eyes and standing at 6'2"), ready to leave.

"Yes, you just did." The other man smriked.

"Funny, who came up with that shit anyway!" He replied walking back inside. The first man cleared his throat and glanced over DR's shoulder. As DR turned around he started to apolgize.

"Don't worry about it, David."

_--end chapter--_

_author's notes: this wasn't the most exciting chapter, i know... i'm not really sure where to go with this... or what job david should have... maybe he could be a mob boss lacky lol... you tell me... what should he do... and again sorry this wasn't up on wensday like i said... good bye for now..._


	6. NY NY NY

Affair

by: moonlightbear

chapter 6 NY NY NY

_author's notes: since i started this fic i was slightly confused on the ages... but i figured it out... this takes place after CBTD2, that's why Charlie doesn't live at home(he's up in lake winneka), why lorraine hasn't been in the picture(because she's in NYCoh hey i can bring her in now since they're so close, lol not even thinking haha)... BTW tannersville and hunter are cute little towns, and prime ski areas(hunter mtn.) my dad lives up there and i love it! although... i've only been there once(3 week long visit) during the summer shruggs_

_baker family kids ages:_

_nora-- 25_

_charlie-- 21_

_lorraine-- 18_

_henry-- 15_

_sara-- 14_

_jake--13_

_mark-- 12_

_kim&jessica--11_

_mike--9_

_nigel&kyle--8_

_now let us start the newest chapter!--------------------_

"Mom?"

"Good morning dear, did I wake you?"

"No the coffee did... Can I?"

"Of course, did you sleep well?"

"Not quite..."

"Thinking too much?"

"Yeah... I mean what do I do? There's so many things... Momma what do I do?"

"I can't tell you, sweetie." She replied sitting next to her daughter, wrapping an arm around her. "Its your life, I can't tell you what to do, Katey. But I can help," She said with a twinkle in her eye, making Kate smile.

"Thanks."

"So what's step one?" She asked Kate.

"Well... I need to talk to Charlie and Jake..."

"Good, now... Step two?"

"Um... I haven't gotten that far..."

"There should be something..." Kate shrugged. "What about their father?"

"You mean Tom? What about him?"

"Not Tom dear, their other father." She replied pointedly.

"Oh... I don't know..." Kate said with uncertainty. "Should I tell Jake and Charlie about him; or should I try to find him; or... oh, wow, mom, that's some step." Kate finished with a frown.

"Yes that is dear, so lets start on a smaller one... What about you and Jake, Charlie will soon go back to Winnecka. Of course, you can stay here if you'd like, and Jake can't be out of school for long either..."

"I don't know where else to go, so I'm staying here. We'll have to enroll Jake at the Jr. Sr. high here next week or so, but oh my, he hates new schools."

"I know honey, he'll get used to it."

---------------------------------------------------------------

--_knock knock--_

"Boys?" Kate called as she entered. Jake and Charlie were still sound asleep, Jake was curled up on himself near the top of his bed, and Charlie laid scrawled out. Kate hated to wake them but grandma was cooking breakfast and she wanted to talk to them about everything before they went down stairs. "Jake, Charlie, Wake up i want to talk to you both." She said shaking them both abit. Jake mumbled something unintellegable and pulled his blanket over his head; and Charlie gave an almighty yawn.

Being the first to recover, Charlie asked, "What about?"

"Everything, so it might be alittle long."

"I don't want to hear, I wanna go home." Jake said, muffled by the blanket still over his head.

"Well you're going to young man." Kate replied pointedly.

"Hey!" Jake exclaimed as the blanket was removed.

"And we can't go home..." She said a little softer. "Just hear me out."

Jake sat up, arms folded over his chest, and he stared at his mother as if saying 'you want to talk then talk.'

Kate sighed, "I've told you that my older sister/ best friend passed away in a car accident when I was eight years old. When she died a part of me died too, you can ask your grandmother. I wished I had the family we had, back then; the family your father had; someone to always play with, to be there." Jake's stare had softened and a confused look took its place, what did this have to do with her cheating on dad/Tom. "I made friends with imaginary people, and they became my only friends. As I grew older my imaginary friends disappeared, as most do with age, and I became very lonely. That's when I started to write, I wrote short stories. It wasn't until 7th grade til one of my teacher saw my writing and I was soon part of the school news paper. Eventhough I wrote great it didn't mean I'd become friends with anyone in there... In a small town everyone knows everything about everyone... And they still thought of me as the imaginary friends girl... or something... It was the first day of 9th grade for me, homeroom, Mrs. Sanders class. He just moved here from Seattle, WA." Kate's eyes lite up as she spoke. "He sat in front of me, and when he turned to introduce himself, his smile was great."

"Just his smile, mom? There were no words?" Charlie smirked, and Kate blushed having been caught, and Jake look mad again.

"What he said was great too..." She laughed nervously. "At lunch I was sitting alone, as usual, and he came over and asked if he could join me. We talked alot, and continued to talk all day. After hanging out for a week or so, we agreed we'd only be friends, and we stayed friends all through our high school days. The night of our graduation we made a pact/ a promise; We would meet once a year on that first day we met, Sept. 6, to hang out or whatever. To keep in touch. The first year we met, we got drunk and it happened, I woke up in his bed. The second year we swore it wouldn't happen again and it did... It happened every year..."

"You just couldn't help it?" Jake said in a disgested sort of way. "If that's the case why didn't you just marry him?"

"Because Jake I could live without him, I can't live with out Tom though."

"Then go back and beg!" Jake exclaimed.

"Do you know how much I've hurt him--"

"Do you know how much you've hurt me!"

"Jake? JAKE!" Kate yelled, calling for her son who had run down the stairs, and then there was the slam of the front door.

"I'll Catch up to him" Charlie said before leaving his mother's side.

-------------------end chapter--------------------------

_Author's notes: please please please review! and thank you for all the reviews i do have... this story may go anyway it wants so be prepared... _

_things to come: Jake going to school-- finding their biological dad-- phone called school to school-- and more of the baker clan in evanston-------_


	7. life is a nightmare

Affair

by: moonlightbear

Chapter 7-- life is a nightmare

_author's notes: I don't own the bakers, or any simple plan music... well i do own their CDs... and they're my friends on myspace... anywho... I FELL IN LOVE WITH SIMPLE PLAN during the first movie! i went "OMG i love that song! I have to have it!" and i did... simple plan is the sound track to my life ever since then... lol... not many ppl like both simple plan and hilary duff but i do lol... i always make ppl laugh with that anywho on to the story-------------_

_-------------------------------------------------_

Charlie walked down the stairs and out the front door, he hoped it wouldn't be hard to find his brother and it wasn't... Jake was in the car listening to his mp3. He thankfully left in the car several nights ago, so it was still there when him and his mom were kicked out. Jake was rocking out as he normally did, but in a settle way it was his happy rocking, it was sadder I guess. It took Charlie a moment to realize this and when he did he walked up to the car. The music in his ears were so loud charlie could hear the beat...

_**I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me**_

_Jake was sitting with his feet up on the dash board and as the next verse started he started to hit his head on his knees._

**_  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep   
And every night is the worst night ever _**

_**I'm just a kid---**_

_music fades in back ground**  
**_

"Jake?" Charlie tried the door and found it locked, "Jake!" he called. Jake looked up from his knees and unlocked the door... "You didn't get too far, did you?" He said with a smile to lighten thing up hopefully... it didn't work...

"Where the hell do I go? We visited like, what, Twice before! I don't know this stupid place... And I'm not stupid enough to get lost in the woods here..."

"Well its good you didn't... Its dangerous, I know. I once got lost mom and dad looking for me for hours out there." Charlie pointed to the woods beside the house, which was about 15ft away. "I was about 30ft that way, only 15ft in to the woods and I couldn't find my way out, I was twelve at the time. I'll tell you what later on today I'll take you to a place where you can have your own space."

"Ok, cool."

"And you need to get mom a break." Jake's head turned to face his brother with disgust. "She been through alot, YOU both have." Charlie said before Jake interrupted him. "People make mistakes, and mom needs us on her side. Things happen, mistakes happen..."

"Yeah mistakes happen Charlie but not year after year after year!" Jake exclaimed. "That's not a mistake, you don't make mistakes on purpose! She knew what she was doing and now she's ruined everyones lives because of it!"

"You're right Jake there's no explanation of why she did it, but it doesn't mean she didn't do it... Things can't go back to the way they were Jake... Do you think fighting with mom tooth and nail is gonna make things easier."

"No, but she could try to make things go back, tell dad she's sorry," Jake said softly, he really doesn't like being away from the others. "He'd probably take her back," Continuing in a small less audiable voice, "Although they probably won't want me, I'll be on the street... No one cares about me..." Jake was now looking down into his knees again.

"Jake, mom or dad, together, would never do that! And for some dumbass reason they did, I'm always here!"

"Says the man who will leave in a couple of days..." Jake said, quietly.

Charlie crouched down to level with Jake's bent head. "I'll stay as long as you and mom need me, ok? You here me?" Jake looked up and nodded. _maybe just maybe things won't be so bad... jake thought._ "Come on, it smell like grandma is finished cooking and I'm hungery!" Charlie said eagerly and took off toward the house. With a small smile, Jake followed, hoping things will get better... little did he know he'd be alone in a lot of places soon... like school, no friends, and less family then normal... New things are coming and Jake is not ready...

-------------------------------end chapter------------------------------

_author's notes: i know my chapter's are really short but its also what keeps me going... what do you want... short chapter and a lot of update or really long chapter's and one update once a month at the most? you tell me...lol_


	8. hunter mt, thinking

Affair

by: moonlightbear

_author's notes: sorry so slow on the update of this story and like i said in a note in one of my other stories... i'm a slave to my mind... if i push to do something my mind doesn't want to do, it will freeze over, freezing over is not a good thing... anywho, no more excuses!! on to the story!!_

chapter 8-- Hunter Mountain and Freedom to Think...

----------------------------------------------

Breakfast was a quiet meal, Kate wanted to talk to Jake, but she could tell he was in the mood. They needed to talk, but it would be later on today. Jake was looking at his food and would not look up. Sure he was gonna give her a second chance, but he wanted to think first. Get things right in his head before she decided to tell him he had a twin brother somewhere, or something... _i'm joking about that, i really hope that doesn't happen!! jake thought._ Charlie was keeping an eye on everyone. His grandmother sat there with a sad face on looking at her daughter. His mother he could tell was having a hard time with everything. His brother was looking so hard at his food that Charlie thought the food was going to run and hide. "Um, mom I'm gonna take Jake to Hunter Mountain, ok..."

"Oh, uh, sure sweetie." She replied, sounding out of it. "Just be careful, and no skateboarding down, its dangerous."

"No board so I won't, no worries." Jake replied, getting out of his seat and moving towards the door.

"You didn't get it?"

"Not enough arms, mom..." Jake said, shaking his head. He was almost outside when she spoke again.

"I'm I'm sorry, Jake... Just, uh, just be careful, both of you... And Jake?" Jake turned towards her, "We should talk when you get home honey."

"Sure..." He replied.

"We'll be careful mom." Charlie confirmed. He smiled as he left, Jake hadn't got mad, or blew her off. He just needed time to think, he could see it in his brother's eyes.

--------------------------------------------

A half an hour later Jake and Charlie were on the highest part of Hunter Mt. The Skyride took them up(ie. its know as a skilift during the snow season and a skyride during the off season, also during the off season its considered mountain biking area) and now they were looking at the view. "Hey follow me this way." Charlie said, and they walked along a little path. They came to a small opening, a place where you can look out at the view while you're hidden in the trees. They hopped down a small legde and what Jake saw surprized him. "Do you know who that is Jake?" Charlie asked, pointing at the stone display in the center of the small opening. When you first go into the opening you don't notice it, not until you're in front of it.

"Its says Rip Van Winkle, do they mean like from the story?" Jake asked. Charlie nodded, "That's cool! I read it last week in school, we're reading Washington Irving Stories. Well we were... I'm not anymore I guess..."

"Don't think about it... Anyway here's my spot, with good old Rip Van Winkle... You're alone but you're not. He's here to listen... Except for one day out of the month, you know he needs one day to himself." As Jake laugh, Charlie knew he was doing good.

"And what day is that?" Jake, asked.

"Not sure, he gets a face lift that all I know. Ran into the guys last time we visited, after I got lost, Nora showed me this place. Came up everyday after." Charlie smiled at his memories. Jake smiled too. It was nice, just the two of them, but Jake knew Charlie couldn't stay forever and that sorta scared him. "I leave you to think some..." Charlie said, continuing on the path.

_And just like that he's gone._ "I wish I could go to sleep for 20yrs and wake up. Maybe by then things would be alot better."_ he'd only be 33, he cold still have kids..._ He laughed at himself. "No little Dutch men for me huh?... Oh well..." The view was great...

---------------end chapter-------------------------

_author's notes: the little stone display is there on hunter mountain and i love it!! You could be 40yrs old, and you head up to the top, go on that trail, see the stone display for the first time and be as amazed as a 5 yr old. i went there to have space to myself alot, and most ski lifts are used as skyrides... you can mount your bikes on the side of the chair and it will take you bike for you... its wonderful there..._


	9. school and a phone call

Affair

by: moonlightbear

chapter 9: School and a Phone Call

_author's notes:: reviews rocks my socks so please please review!! i don't own CBTD but i wish i did... but i do have both DVDs!! and i'm thinking about getting the Baker's dozen edition... anyone knows the difference?? anywho on to the story!!_

-------------------1 week later---------------------

They were at the school, meeting the principal. Believe me, Jake was not happy by the news of having to go to school here. With all his might he wanted to go to school back home... Like nothing ever happen, he wish nothing **did** happen, but thats not how things are... He was going to fight it, he hated new schools("They're like death!" He said once."), but instead he back down. Doing like Charlie had said, 'giving mom a break'... Which meant no more major arguements, complaints, and the like. At least not as much. He did moan about it for a minute or so but that was it. That surprized Kate, although she was happy there wasn't any arguing, she was also worried. Alot of stress has been around for everyone, and she was worried about the toll it would take on her son. Thoughts of him depressed, came to mind. She decided to do something to avoid that, she went out and bought a new skateboard for him. Jake was very pleased, and took it for a spin the moment he had it in his hands. That definitely lighten the day and the situation. It gave Jake something to do, rather think of the situation. Jake felt he was alittle bribbed, and truthfully that was ok... He was rewarded for not arguing... So now back to the school...

It was ok, but he wasn't really paying attention to the place. He flipped his board back and forth, in a bored manner. "And we have a ski team and snowboarding team, I'm sure if you like skateboarding, you'd enjoy snowboard as well, Jakob."

"It's Jake, just Jake." He mumbled. He still didn't like the fact that this is the _first_ ever school he'd ever attended alone. Truthfully it scared him... _like he'd ever tell anyone!!_

"Alright, Just Jake." The principal said with a laugh. Her joke didn't effect Jake, he still was looking down at his board, flipping it back and forth, back and forth. They continued the tour of the school, meeting a few teachers Jake might have in the near future. At one point Charlie pulled Jake aside to talk.

"Jake, you ok?" He asked.

Jake looked up at his brother... "Not really, no..." Was all the response he got.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong or do i have to guess?"

"Guess." Jake said with a smile, they both laugh shortly.

Alittle way, away... "You've got two mighty fine boys there, Katey, but what happened to the rest of your family?"

"Thats abit of a story, Mrs. Baire, and yes, those boys are great!" Kate said with a smile, looking out and over to her sons.

Back to the boys, "You want to go home?"

"What else is new! Nah its not that..."

"You don't like this school." Jake shrugged, "Com' on Jake let me in, I don't like seeing you all down."

"How am I suppose to feel!? What am I suppose to say when I start here on monday? You know when they ask 'why you moved?' _Oh you know, my mom told my dad that she cheated on him and he kick her and the bastard child out, by the way that's me!"_

"Jake don't call yourself that, we're not--"

"'Course we are, that's what they call kids born outside of wedlock in Europe." Jake said matter of factly, "Or would you like to be called a 'love child.'" Jake smiled. "That's what they're called here in the US and a few other places, I think." Jake scoffed.

"Jake we went over this, mom made a mistake--"

"I'm not talking about her! Everything has been 'give her a break,' its all about her, what about me!? No offence and all, but I'm talking about me right now. I really don't know what to say when they ask the inevitable question, 'So why did you move here?' And just like how some people in Evanston knew us, people here know us too. They know its more then just you, mom, and I; they know."

"Yeah... You're right Jake and I'm sorry and I'm not really sure about that question... Why don't you enjoy the rest of the so- called tour, "Charlie said with a smile saying, this is boring... "And when we get home we'll all, mom included, talk about that problem, OK?"

Jake smiled back on the tour comment and replied, "Sure." The tour was shortly over and they headed home to Grandma Gilbert's that is... A few moments after walking in the door, the phone rang. "I got it!" Jake said grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Jake,"

"Hi, I didn't think I'd be talking to you for a while."

"Yeah me too, but I'm on free period so I thought I give it a chance. I'm glad I caught you!"

"Yeah, was everything ok after the last time we talked..."silence on the line"... Sara?..."

"Dad got alittle mad." She replied, Jake knew she was sugar coding it abit.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but lets talk about other things... How life in Tannersville?"

"Its ok, I'd rather be there." He heard the slightest whisper of 'no you don't' and it made him worry. "I start school this coming Monday. Is everyone else ok?"

"Yeah they are, ok!" She replied slightly exasperated. "At least you got time away... it should be cool."

"Sure, cool... you betcha!" They laughed at Jake's sarcasm.

"Uh... I gotta go, Jake."

"Ok, um... Can you call tomorrow? I'll go to the school and find out the payphone's phone number, that way you can call me there during the week!"

"That'll be awesome!!"

"Yeah!"

"OK talk to you tomorrow!"

"Ditto!"

Jake was now feeling much better...

-------------end chapter------------------

_**please review!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
